To protect information, users often encrypt data using encryption software. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, make extensive use of text messaging services, social networking services, and blogging services, such as Short Message Services (SMS), Twitter, or social networking sites such as Facebook. These services have stringent limitation on the character length of messages. Imagine a mobile user, who can receive and process Twitter or SMS messages; however, these messages have a 140-character limit. A mobile user cannot send a message encrypted with public key cryptography, since even a minimal usable “ASCII-armored” message is at least three times this size. PGP documentation (see The OpenPGP Working Group of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Proposed Standard RFC 2440) uses the term “ASCII armor” for binary-to-text encoding when referring to Radix-64 message strings. As such, it is not possible to use these services to communicate encrypted content, such as ASCII-armored encrypted content, encoded to commonly used, public key encryption standards, such as OpenPGP (RFC-4880). Further, some application environments (e.g., iPhone) do not allow traditional methods of intercepting email messages for decoding where the email messages are encrypted using public key encryptions, as is used by decoding desktop applications. There are some applications that send and receive encrypted messages, but these programs use symmetric key cryptography, such as AE256, as is used by decoding desktop applications. Unlike in symmetric key cryptography, the sender and recipient do not need to share a secret password in public key cryptography. As such, these application environments do not allow applications to send and receive messages encrypted using public key encryption.